User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E120 - Shazam HATES Death Battle??
DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E119 Black Widow Changed Death Battle? on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube. Download the audio version at http://bit.ly/DBC119. This episode is sponsor by Mack Weldon. Get 20% off your first order at http://mackweldon.com with promo code: CAST. We answer your questions about about the Black Widow VS Widowmaker episode and, Torrian and Sam tell how they recently got bamboozled by doctors and fake burger places. 0. Ben Singer, Sam Mitchell, Nick Cramer and Chad James are the hosts 1. Marvel^2 1.1. Ben Singer really likes the style of the more cinematic approach (so the "FIGHT" logo likely will not reappear for a time). 1.2. There are a lot of "Captain Marvel" characters and the current ones owned by Marvel and DC respectively are not the original Captain Marvel. 1.3. Ben would like to know if there is a DC character called "Dee Cee" or something like that. 1.4. Comic Book Resources reported that Shazam's adult movie actor, Zachary Levi, declared just prior to the fight's announcement that he should not have to be pitted in a fight against Captain Marvel in the sense that movie watchers should not bring hatred of one character against the other. 1.4.1. Ben also mentioned about Zachary Levi briefly mentioned when Brie Larson talked about an "insecure White demographic". 1.4.2. Brie Larson was attacked by a small but loud voice that attacked Brie Larson for her previous "left-ard" speeches and asked the web community to boycott Captain Marvel and support Shazam instead. 1.4.3. Zachary lives in Austin. Ben joked that Zachary could join in a Death Battle Cast and plays as Shazam and gets interviewed why Shazam wins/loses and Zachary has to answer in the voice of Shazam. 2. What's going on 2.1. Fan Art 2.2. Dora the Explorer the Movie trailer 2.2.1. Chad: Indiana Jones for kids 2.3. Chromecast 2.3.1. Slightly different from Apple Arcade 2.3.2. Existences of Chromecast and Apple Arcade may allow game developers to make indie games. 2.3.3. Sam: The more people are in this big circle, the better the big circle will be. 2.3.4. Sony and Microsoft are going to follow suit soon. 3. Community Death Battle - Composite Goose/Chewie VS Composite Ace the Bat-Hound 3.1. Team Goose/Chewie 3.2. Team Ace the Bat-Hound 3.3. Screwattack's view: 3.3.1. Ben: Goose is basically a cat alien, who suddenly sprouts tentacles and cthulhu mouths to eat enemies, and swallows them to a pocket dimension where all swallowed things are kept inside. In other words, Marvel Kirby. 3.3.2. Ben: In Batman #158, Batman and Robin left out of a city and left Ace behind. Bat-Mite saw the Bat-Hound and wanted to give him superpowers to impress the Dynamic Duo, but instead a twist of fate made the Bat-Hound do crazy things until Bat-Mite reversed his spells' effect. Sam: Did Bat-Hound team up with Scooby-Doo before? Chad: Batman did. 3.3.3. Ben: Bat-Hound is trained by Batman, and is still super-skilled as a fighter and an escape artist. Sam: At some point Bat-Hound should have been shown dodging automatic gunfire. Tentacles can't be that bad. 3.3.4. Chad: Is this still a cat vs a dog? Ben: The Flerken is still having a cat body. If Ace can dodge the tentacles and bite on her neck Goose is still gone for good. Sam: Even if he is swallowed alive he is not totally dead he is just inside a pocket dimension. Ben: If Goose can keep Ace in the pocket dimension for long that's still taking Ace out that's still a win. Sam: Does Ace have a utility belt or collar something? Ben: I don't think so. 3.3.5. (watching how Bat-Hound fights the tentacle monster called Splicers) Ben: From the video alone I don't see Ace actually beating that tentacle monster or The Joker alone, but catching them off guard and taking a hit is still quite awesome. Ace is awesome, and is definitely a good boy. Sam: I am sure I can dig more crazy feats from Ace if we put more research. 3.3.6. Vote: Composite Goose/Chewie : Composite Ace the Bat-Hound - 3(+58%):1(+42%) 4. Next Community Death Battle - Captain Falcon VS Johnny Cage Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast